Chiller cooling systems are well known and have been implemented in cooling commercial and large residential buildings for many decades. Chillers use a refrigerating system to cool a cooling fluid, such as water, typically to a temperature of about 20° C. This cooled water is then transported by a conduit system to a heat exchanger where air that is forced through the heat exchanger is cooled. The heat exchange between the air and the cooled water warms the water and it is returned to the reservoir tank where it is then cooled back down. In the past, these chiller systems have often been very large. However, over time, manufacturers have been successful in significantly reducing the overall size of these units, while maintaining adequate efficiency.